Surprise !
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Un songe ? Ou la réalité ? Alors qu'il est seul, Severus est prit par une sensation étrange et laisse libre cours à ses mots pour la décrire ... Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Rating M pour être certain, mais pas de réel lemon ici ;)


_**Hello hello =D**_

 _ **Bah voilà, j'ai retrouvé cette petite chose sur ma clé USB =P Écrite durant une nuit d'insomnie et pour exercer ma plume, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ce OS vaut, mais je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien vous le partageant ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La sensation est étrange et nouvelle pour moi.

Je m'éveille en pensant m'y dérober de cette façon, mais elle est toujours présente. Il n'y a rien ni personne dans ma chambre mais en même temps, qui voudrait entrer dans les appartements du bâtard des cachots ?

À l'évocation de ce surnom, la sensation s'intensifie.

Je ne sais pas si j'aime cette chaleur tout autour de moi ou si je la déteste. C'est nouveau, tout nouveau et j'hésite à laisser ma curiosité l'emporter. Est-ce que je veux vraiment me laisser aller dans ses bras ?

Finalement, mon esprit choisit l'abandon et en moi-même, je préfère me dire qu'il me l'impose. Cette douceur qui m'entoure, elle me rappelle les étreintes de ma mère. Celles où elle me soufflait qu'elle me protégerait toujours. C'était aussi celles qui suivaient les crises de colère de mon père et la pluie de coup.

Alors que mes pensées allaient de nouveau se diriger vers des méandres plus sombres, cette chaleur autour de moi s'intensifia. C'était comme une paire de bras qui enlaçait mon corps, un bouche qui embrassait mon cou.

Dans un réflexe assez étrange, ma main alla se loger dans ma nuque, mais aucune lèvres à la douceur divine ne s'y trouvait. Pourtant la sensation était là.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire ça ?

C'était tellement étrange et délicieux à la fois. Je réalisa seulement maintenant que j'étais assis et doucement, je m'allongeai de nouveau.

Les bras me suivirent et je pouvais maintenant presque sentir ce corps chaud collé contre moi.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ma bouche et avant que je ne puisse penser la moindre chose, j'eus l'impression qu'une bouche vorace prenait possession de la mienne. Je lui répondit sans réellement savoir à quoi ou à qui je le faisais. Mais j'aimais ça, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Cette bouche me dévorait et j'en demandais encore avec une envie qui, si elle n'était pas égale, était plus importante encore.

C'était stupide, inconscient, idiot même, complètement ridicule, et irréaliste mais oh Merlin que j'aimais ça.

Je laissais le plaisir me griser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et j'en étais plus que ravis. Je baissais les armes face à cette déferlante de plaisir d'une source inconnue. Je baissais les armes sans même la combattre, oui.

Était-ce la fatigue ? Le sommeil qui me manquait ? La longue réunion de ce soir ? Ou les cauchemars à répétition qui m'épuisaient ? Je n'en avait strictement aucune idée ... C'était certainement un mirage. Oui, très certainement. Mais le plus merveilleux des mirages.

Je sentais la chaleur de ce corps contre le mien, le délice de ces bras qui m'entourent dans une étreinte rassurantes, ces lèvres qui distillent le plaisir sur ma peau.

Et puis, je sentis ma partie basse s'éveiller. Sous le désir, mais aussi sous les coups de hanches loin d'être innocent. Voilà que mon esprit imaginait maintenant un tournant érotique ... Est-ce que j'étais vous au point de m'imaginer avec le vide ? Ou alors était-ce justement pour que je réalise qu'il n'y a que le vide qui l'est destiné ?

Une fois de plus, mes pensées, qui avaient voulu devenir plus sombres, furent balayées par un coup de langue dans mon cou remontant jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qui eut le droit à une morsure exquise.

Je gémis, cette fois sans pudeur. J'étais seul de ma chambre, personne ne pourrait entendre ce qui allait se passer et personne ne serrait témoin de ce que je considère comme une faiblesse.

Alors que je m'étais décidé en pensant que tout ceci n'était qu'un fantasme, qu'un rêve érotique, je vis quelques mèches brunes apparaître contre mon torse. Mais j'avais beau essayer, mon corps ne se tendait pas d'appréhension mais plutôt de désir sous les délicates attentions de ce mystère.

Un éclair de génie m'aiguilla, comme si une petit voix était venue me souffler l'idée à l'oreille. En avançant la main, je rencontrai effectivement un obstacle juste devant moi, à la place du vide.

Je faillit ne pas entendre le discret "Finite Incantatem" qui venait d'être laissé, mais je ne pouvais nier ce qui se trouvait maintenant à la place du vide. Hermione Granger, mon Hermione, ma douce, mon ange ...

"Que fais-tu ici ?", Demandais-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu claire et assurée mais qui était rauque et tremblante.

Hermione était dans le fin fond de la France pour ses études. Ses parents étaient partis y vivre et l'avaient inscrit dans un internat pour toutes ses années à l'Université. Ils avaient très mal pris l'annonce de leur relation et avaient décides d'emmener leur fille loin de lui, voulant la protéger du danger qu'il était.

"Tu ne croyais pas, que j'allais te laisser seul aujourd'hui ...", Dit d'une voix malicieuse, ondulant contre lui, visiblement fière d'elle et de son effet.

Il était effaré et pendant un instant, seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres sous sa torture délicieuse.

"Mais ... l'Université ? ... Tes parents ... Et ...

-En France. J'ai dis à mes parents que je ne voulais plus vivre comme une Moldue. Ils me couvent tellement depuis la guerre, mais je ne veux plus de ça ... Je veux être une sorcière, je veux étudier chez les sorciers, en Angleterre et je veux être avec toi ...

-Hermione ...

-Tais-toi, je t'en prie et embrasse moi plutôt comme tout à l'heure...", Dit-elle en possédant sauvagement sa bouche, enlevant leurs vêtements d'un "Divestio", ne lui laissant plus aucun doutes quant à ses intentions.

"Bon anniversaire mon amour ...", Gémit-elle contre lui avant de se faire renverser sur le dos, le regard de son amant lui promettant une nuit pleine de luxure et de plaisir.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? J'ai bien fait ? J'ai mal fait ?**_

 _ **Dites le moi en commentaire ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à venir papoter sur Facebook, "Miss-Snape-69", pour vous servir ;)**_


End file.
